Shuff
|position= Member Miner |quote= "No teddy-butterfly! HELP!" |voice=Jess Harnell |Color = Gray}} Shuff is a Cragsters Mixel. Description Shuff is clumsy, timid, and really nice member of the Cragsters. He’s always trying to be helpful, but usually ends up smashing everything. His body is like a living wrecking ball. This drives Krader nuts, but Shuff seems determined to make him smile. Personality Despite an adorable exterior, Shuff is still a Cragster at heart, and is a threat to Nixels everywhere. A little bit childish, Shuff collects Ceramic Figurines and holds a grudge fairly easily. However, he is a true and trusted friend to his fellow Mixels. Like the other Cragsters, he is not very bright, but he has brute strength and a cunning streak to make up for it. Physical Appearance Shuff is mostly grey in color. His body and head are one connected roundish shape. He has an eye on each side of his face and three fangs that point upwards from his mouth. He has a gold gemstone that sticks out of his head like a crown. His body has a noticeably rocky texture to it. His arms are black and widen at the ends. His hands are also black and are pincers. His legs are short and black, and connect to boot-like feet. Both feet are grey and gold, but the colors are placed on random areas on them. Background Coconapple Shuff, along with Krader and Seismo, are seen popping their heads up from underground in both the intro, and later on he and Krader are laughing together before getting knocked over by the Seismo/Zorch mix. Cookironi Shuff is enjoying cookironies with the other mixels, when they realize that Krader has the last Cookironi. When Zorch is about to eat the Cookironi, Shuff surfaces and knocks him away. He is about to eat it when Vulk punches him away. Shuff later mixes with Krader and Seismo to create the Cragster MAX, and it chases after Zaptor until it ultimately battles with the Electroid and Infernite MAXes until they defuse out of exhaustion and Zorch sits on the last Cookironi. They then see a Nixel with a box of cookironies and chase after it. Electrorock Krader, Shuff, and Seismo participate in a digging contest. Shuff and Seismo complete the contest successfully, but then see that Krader is missing. They dig their way through and eventually find him held hostage by the Electroids. The Electroids are preparing for a dance party and the Cragsters decide to join in. Shuff mixes with Krader and Seismo to create the Cragster Max and after an exchange of words, they have a dance contest. Murp Shuff, Seismo, Vulk, Volectro and Teslo are at a barbecue party. Shuff is seen setting up a "ballooñata" on a tree. Later, he, Krader, Flain and the others are seen burnt. Mailman Shuff orders his ceramic teddy butterfly online, but he gets a note from Zorch saying that he missed him. Aggravated, Shuff enlists the help of both Seismo and Krader to receive his new toy. The Cragsters finally catch Zorch when the turn into a Max and crush him. When Shuff finally gets the package, he gets so excited that he throws his ceramic Teddy Butterfly to the ground and breaks it, and he starts crying after he realizes what he had done. Rockball Shuff, Krader, and Seismo were playing a game of Rockball. When he was trying to catch the Rockball, he got crushed and injured. Flain decided to try the game out, until he turned the Rockball into a fiery one. The two tribes comprimised to make a new game called Mixelball. Flain mixed with Krader, Vulk mixed with Seismo, and Zorch mixed with Shuff. The three mixes soon threw their Rockballs into one, causing an explosion. Volectro is seen trying to get a tan, and his wish actually got granted, thanks to the game. Wrong Colors Shuff and Volectro are attempting to escape a large swarm of Nixels and are eventually saved by Flurr and Gobba. Elevator He is another attendant at Balk's party. Mixed Up Special He was one of the Mixels at the mix festival. Set Information Shuff was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41505 and contains 51 pieces. Shuff's in-booklet code is W2ECK1NGB61, which is WreckingBall when decoded. Trivia *His name is a play on the word "shuffle". *He collects ceramic figurines. The ones he owns are Piranharex, Tigerscorp, Porciocobra, and (formerly) Teddy Butterfly. * He appeared in 9 episodes so far (tied with Flain). His absences were Hot Lava Shower, Nixels, Pothole, Another Nixel, Changing a Lightbulb, Nixel "Mix Over", Bar B Cubes, Snow Half-Pipe, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness, Vaudeville Fun, Fang Gang Log Toss, and High Five. *He digs by spinning his body. *He was originally meant to have the name "Seismo", with the current Seismo being called "Shuff" in his place. *He has the deepest voice of the Cragsters. * He is the weakest of the Cragsters. * His crystal on his head in the cartoon resembles a golden Chi Orb from Legends Of Chima. It is unknown why this piece was not used. **It was used in the prototype set as well. Gallery Appearances Season 1 * Coconapple * Cookironi * Electrorock * Murp * Mailman * Rockball Season 2 * Wrong Colors * Elevator Season 3 * Mixed Up Special ** Epic Comedy Adventure Sources and References Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Characters Category:Series 1 Category:Cragsters Category:2014 Category:Mixels Category:Series One Category:Male characters Category:Earth Category:Circular Mixels Category:Remaining Members Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Crystals Category:Grey Category:Hints of gold Category:Under bite Category:Aggressive Mixels